


Watch Me Burn

by AlannaRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst With a Happy Ending Depending On Who You Ask, Google Docs Title: I'll Look God In The Eyes And Walk Backwards Into Hell, Human Burning, Mentions of Drowning, Multi, Priest Ushijima, Sugar Daddy Demon Iwaizumi, Wicca/Witch Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose
Summary: Bother of a drowned witch. Getting into too many arguments. A strange birthmark over his heart. Not being born into one of the richer families of the town. And his history learning from and leaving the Church. All these reasons and the final nail in the coffin was a pile of ash mixed with rabbit bones carelessly thrown away. There is proof Oikawa Tooru is a witch. And witches are to be burned at the stake.





	Watch Me Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the second part of Falling For You? (Sorry not sorry) College has started and my motivation for the qurik au hit an all time low, but then this little idea hit me (aka I saw a tumblr post) and I was like "I can write something short." So enjoy the short thing while I search for my motivation to write superhero angst.

“Do you have any last words  _ Witch? _ ” The last word is spit out with a viciousness Oikawa was used to hearing. Although most of the town had held him in high regards, there were always rumors, whispers, that he practiced darker kinds of magic.

Despite the rapid beating of his heart, and slowly breaking sanity, Oikawa keeps his voice calm as he’s tied to the stake. He looks out to address the crowd, , “For years I’ve healed the people of this town with herbal magic. No one said a word. I have to ask, why? Why do you now decide that I wish to cause you harm?”

The crowd remains silent. He sees the regret in some of their eyes, the ones that know they are making a mistake by burning the only one in their little village with unbiased knowledge of the supernatural. The ones that know not to make an enemy of him and those he’s made deals with.

But in the others, he sees only a twisted joy. For them watching people burn is a show. They enjoy participating, are always the first to volunteer for the more  _ active  _ roles in the burning. One man pulls the rope tighter around his wrists and grins boldly when Oikawa inadvertently releases a pained gasp. In his ear he hears a whisper, “That’s only a preview of what's to come, whore.” 

Oikawa’s lips twist up into a snarl and he struggles against his binds, “I'rr kaa aeui em rarr omd vum's aqam-” There’s a sharp sting as another man backhands him. Oikawa laughs dryly and glowers at the man. “- koae ra,” Oikawa finishes his statement unbothered. A warm feeling of satisfaction rises in his chest as the man scrambles back, fear evident in his every movement. 

Shifting his gaze back to the crowd, Oikawa sees that everyone’s taken a step back. Mothers pull their children closer, husbands stand before their wives. 

Only the town’s priest, Ushijima, moves forward. There isn’t an ounce of hesitation in his step, and unlike the men who’d tied him up Oikawa doesn’t see demented pleasure, only a hardened resolve. 

“Another curse from your mouth and we will have you gagged,” Ushijima threatens. 

Again, Oikawa laughs, this time sounding more crazed than before and Ushijima tenses. After collection himself, Oikawa answers, “Don’t worry I wouldn’t dream of robbing you of hearing my screams. Look at the crowd that’s gathered,” he nods his head towards the village people and smirks, “They came for a show, might as well give it to them.” 

A hard line sets itself on Ushijima’s lips and he carefully takes in Oikawa’s disheveled appearance. They’d found him passed out in his bed that morning, quietly resting after a long, strenuous night spent…  _ researching.  _ They’d barely given him enough time to put on some clothes before dragging him to the courthouse and proceeding with a rushed trial. 

During the trial, after initially denying the claims, Oikawa quickly grew quiet. No one would listen to him, not after the proof of his “immoral” activities had been brought to light. He accepted his fate the moment the jury pronounced him guilty. 

Of course, he was afraid. Not of dying, but of the pain he would feel as his skin burned but his mind would so torturously remain aware. He recalls his sisters screams as she drowned and the fury he’d felt then at her unjust death returns. If these are his last moments, he will make sure no one would forget them. 

Ushijima turns away from him, pulling out a written list of Oikawa’s offenses. As he begins to read them off, Oikawa can hear the scrape of flint against steel, “Oikawa Tooru, you have been charged with crimes against the Lord, consisting of the use of magic to heal and manipulate the people of the town of Salem. The placing of a curse on the people of the town of Salem that stopped the oncome of spring rains and therefore hindering the harvest-”

“Can we just get to the fun part already?” Oikawa questions, forcing himself to sound bored with the spectacle. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing his fear. 

Ushijima continues without acknowledging the interruption, “And the use of dark magic to summon and communicate with the followers of the Fallen Angel Lucifer.” 

A twisted spark of joy finds itself in his eyes. “You forgot the part where I also fucked a demon,” Oikawa adds helpfully. He hears a few offended gasps from the crowd and can’t help the maniacal grin that splits over his face. 

Glaring at him, Ushijima motions for the men behind Oikawa to start the fire. Oikawa holds Ushijima’s stare as he feels the heat of the flames take to the wood below him. 

Memories of teenage promises to each other flash through his mind. The forgotten “I love yous” shared in the dead of night before Oikawa was left alone to mourn over not only the loss of a sister to the Witch Trials but also the loss of a lover. 

Oikawa bites his cheek as the flames begin to take to his tattered clothing. Had he not been playing close attention, Oikawa wouldn’t have seen the glimmer of worry in Ushijima’s eyes. And in a moment of both rage and longing Oikawa confesses, “I still love you.” 

It feels like an eternity, that in reality is only a few blissful seconds in which Oikawa can enjoy Ushijima’s shocked expression before the vague heat morphs into a searing pain. He closes his eyes in an effort to block out the pain but it’s to no avail. His shrill screams echo around the courtyard.

The people watch with a morbid fascination as he burns. Some begin to whisper about his last words and the nature of Oikawa and Ushijima’s relationship. They cast doubtful glances at the both of them, confident that Oikawa’s last words where a clue that would lead to the reveal of another cursed witch, when in truth they were the words of a dying man with nothing left to lose.

* * *

 

When he awakes, Oikawa finds himself not in midst of the burning fires of Hell as he’d expected, but instead in a gothic looking room with marble pillars and colorful tapestries. He sees two doors, one pristine, white, with a holy aura, and the other scratched, weathered, with barbs that reminded him of demonic horns. 

“The floor must be cold,” an alluring voice grabs Oikawa’s attention. Oikawa looks up to admire the face of what must be an angel. Silver hair framed it’s cherubic face and expansive white wings portuded from it’s back. “Let me help you up,” the angel holds out a hand for Oikawa to grasp.

Hesitantly Oikawa accepts the help and is pulled to his feet. “Where am I?” he asks cautiously. If anything, this had to be a trick, some kind of test maybe. 

The angel smiles, “You’re in purgatory. You see, your death and afterlife are a special case. Had any other human done what you have, they’d already be in the depths of hell, but you. You are someone who dedicated their life to helping people, both insides the confines of the Church and after you were cast out. You spent years learning how to heal, not harm, the Lord is forgiving and you only made one grave mistake in His eyes. He is giving you a choice. Repent here in solidarity and you will one day unlock the door to Heaven,” the white door glows brighter and Oikawa thinks he hears the sound of chiming bells, “Or take your place among the sinners in Hell.” The other door slams open, releasing a blast of air strong enough to almost knock Oikawa down again. 

Through the door, Oikawa can see the fires of Hell and fear grips him as the memories of his death flood over him. Slowly he walks over to peer through the door to see the other side more closely. There are no stairs leading down, only a drop where he can’t see the bottom. 

“I believe it’s an obvious choice,” the angel says plainly.

Oikawa smiles and turns to look the other in the eyes, “Yes. It is.” 

Without hesitation he steps backwards and allows himself to fall into the endless expanse. He gets a glimpse of the angels shocked expression and for a moment he feels something akin to satisfaction before its replaced by the sheer terror brought on by his fear of falling. 

Closing his eyes he waits, expecting the stop that comes not soon after, but rather than a painful crash on the ground, he’s caught by strong arms. 

Smiling, Oikawa opens his eyes and is greeted by a disapproving red-eyed stare. “Fancy seeing you here Iwa-chan,” Oikawa remarks lightly. The demon holding him furrows his brows, but doesn’t answer.

They’re suspended in midair and from this height Oikawa can see the chaotic beauty of the hellish realm in its entirety. They descend quietly for a while and Oikawa leans his head on the demons shoulder, comfortable in his arms. 

Once closer to the ground, Iwaizumi says, “I told you to be careful. They already had reason to suspect you.” 

Oikawa pouts at the scolding, “Aren’t you happy to see me?” They land and Iwaizumi helps Oikawa stand. The air around them smells of burnt cider and goat’s blood. They’re in a courtyard of sorts. Oikawa takes in the meticulous stonework of what he now realizes is a castle as a way of avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze. 

He hears a sigh and then Iwaizumi pulls him close so Oikawa’s back is against the his chest. Iwaizumi rests his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and whispers, “Of course I am. I just didn’t want you dying that way.” 

Oikawa’s stomach drops and he tenses, “You saw?” Iwaizumi hums in response and Oikawa turns himself around in his hold. “I didn’t actually mean it when I said-” 

Iwaizumi stops him with a kiss. When they seperate he cradles Oikawa’s cheek with his hand. A sharp tooth grin emerages and his red eyes shine just a bit brighter, “It doesn’t matter, because now, you’re mine for an eternity.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: “I'rr kaa aeui em rarr omd vum's aqam koae ra.” Translates to “I’ll see you in hell and won’t even stop to say hello."
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic and are interested in a prequel mention it in the comments. I decided I wanted to write something short, but of course I came out with some side stories. If there's enough interest I'd love to explore what happened between Oikawa and Ushijima, and how all that lead to Oikawa and Iwaizumi getting together.


End file.
